Communicating effectively to an audience is very important. Different people have different sensitivities to particular words, and words may have different meanings for people of different ages, different regions, etc. Even with the best of intentions, an author may not be aware of better word choices that can foster more effective communication with an audience. The author may not be aware of word choices that may be offensive to an audience. The author might not know the audience very well, as in the case of authoring an email to a group of recipients. The author might not know the audience at all, as in the, case of authoring a blog post. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a way to communicate more effectively with an audience, based on the words authored in the communication and the traits/sensitivities associated with the audience with regard to those words. Simply put, there are often better word choices to communicate effectively with a particular audience, and to reduce the chance of offending that audience.